1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new valve construction and to a new method of making such a valve construction.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a valve construction comprising a housing means provided with a chamber therein and with an inlet leading to the chamber and an outlet leading from the chamber, a valve seat carried by the housing means and leading to the outlet, a movable bimetallic lever means carried by the housing means and having an operating bimetallic part, a heater wire means disposed in coiled relation about the operating part to heat the same when an electrical current flows through the heater wire means, and a valve member carried by the bimetallic lever means for opening and closing the valve seat under the control of the operating part of the bimetallic lever means, the operating part of the bimetallic lever means having a fastening means operatively interconnected to the heater wire means to tend to hold the heater wire means in the coiled relation on the operating part of the bimetallic lever means, the heater wire means comprising a length of the wire means doubled upon itself to define a looped end and a pair of free ends adjacent each other with the looped end being the part of the heater wire means that is operatively interconnected to the fastening means of the bimetallic lever means. For example, see the Shopsky U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,652.